Oleg Puskov
Sergeant Oleg Puskov was a Russian soldier who fought in World War II, and was killed at the Battle of Stalingrad. Puskov is seen in Call of Duty: Finest Hour as Private Sokolov's commander. Pre-War History Puskov's birthplace and birth date remains unknown, though it is probable he is older than Sokolov or even Pavelovna. As seen in Stalingrad, he is experienced, which implies he had seen action with the Red Army beforehand. Puskov's ambitions also remain unknown. September 20, 1942 Puskov had gone down to the docks to scrounge up reinforcements to re-take Mamayev Kurgan. He had only found one; the just-arrived and unluckily unarmed Private Aleksandr Sokolov. Nevertheless, Puskov led Sokolov up the hill and guided him safely through the Machine Gun fire and artillery shells. Soon they found a fallen smokestack funnel which led them directly into the Refinery, which was being contested by the opposing forces at the time. Puskov led the assault which took back the Refinery and forced the German forces in the immediate area to fall back. Afterwards, Puskov and Sokolov observed their fellow comrades engaging in a mass attack against a Machine Gun nest. Puskov, more knowledgeable and calm, guided Sokolov in a flanking assault upon the nest, taking it. From there, they went right into a building which overlooked the park, their main objective. Puskov, Sokolov, and other assorted Russians began systematically clearing the building of German resistance, until they came across a set of windows overlooking the park, along with the bunker and two of the pillboxes stationed atop it. Puskov directed his forces to pour fire on the advancing Germans, keeping them away from the building. Then Puskov noticed a Sniper hidden within the park, taking aim upon Sokolov- who was effectively manning a confiscated MG42. Puskov pushed Sokolov out of the way, taking a fatal rifleshot in the process. He died almost instantly. Gameplay Oleg Puskov is the first supportive NPC character you see in the game. He uses a PPSh-41 Machine Pistol through both Not One Step Back and the first part of The Flag Must Fall. He is unkillable up until the plot demands his death. Also, Puskov sports a unique look amongst the Soviet characters in the first two missions- he wears a ushanka with the ears left untied and drooped down, and his jacket is designed for cold weather, which will be found in plentiful amounts in Operation Little Saturn. During the course of the first mission, Puskov guides you and instructs you when to get down and take cover. The fact he is unkillable makes him especially useful in clearing out German forces that are perhaps too numerous and well-armed for the player to engage. Quotes *"Alright comrade, you're with me. Pay attention, and follow my orders, or I will shoot you myself." *"Come quickly, we're expected at the front lines!" *"The Fascists have reached the park, and they are about to cut Stalingrad in half. We must stop them at all costs!" *"If you can hear the incoming whistle of the artillery, the explosion will not be far off." *"Machine guns firing! Get down!" *"The Fascists are here in the refinery. We need to flush them out before we get to the park. Follow my lead!" *"Wait here." *"You, take his rifle." *"Now! Take the refinery!" *"Yes, comrades! Victory!" *"Watch my back while I clear out this rubble." *"Explosive! Stand back!" *"This way, comrades!" *"It's a mass attack. I know a better way in. Follow me!" *"You're still alive comrade, I'm impressed." *"Maemev Kurgan is just ahead. But first, we need to flush the Germans out of this building." *"Give us the signal to go." *"Watch out for that pillbox!" *"German sniper! Look out comrade!" Trivia *Puskov might have fought battles in Moscow before going to Stalingrad because of his clothes. His winter clothes might be worn during these battles and he kept wearing the same uniform while fighting in Stalingrad. *When he plants explosives and takes cover behind a wall, his health still drops. Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Category:Red Army Soldiers Category:Killed in Action